gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79V GM Night Seeker
The RGM-79V GM Night Seeker is a variant of the RGM-79 GM. It appeared as a part of the MSV-R and MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79V GM Night Seeker is an Earth Federation mobile suit specialized in night attacks. The GM Night Seekers are dropped on Zeon military bases by using CB-X5SGT Gunperry Sturm Type. It is not equipped with a parachute pack like the RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type, but has extra thrusters instead for a quicker landing and a less likely chance of being spotted. These thrusters also improves the mobile suit's mobility and allow it to jump to a height of 400m to return to the transport squadron after the completion of a mission. The GM Night Seeker's sensor range can be increased via the equipping of targeting sensors in the "face guard" visor over its standard sensors. The GM Night Seeker's main weapons are a beam saber, head mounted vulcan guns and a beam spray gun. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :These shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits, the beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The GM Night Seeker has a beam saber stored in the left side of the backpack. :;*Beam Javelin ::The beam javelin is an alternate form of the beam saber, with an extended handle and a three-pronged beam at the end. The long reach of the weapon gives the RGM-79V an advantage in close quarters combat. ;*BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun :The Beam Spray Gun was essentially the Gundam's beam rifle in a smaller, weaker form and fires a more scattered shot. As a result, the beam spray gun is less effective at long range, but is better at close range due to a more spread out shot, similar to a shotgun effect. ;*Custom Beam Rifle :Making use of the Federations E-cap (or "energy capacitor") technology, the beam rifle uses charged concentrations of Minovsky particles as ammunition. It is a very effective long-range weapon, which suits GM Night Seeker's recon and long-range support role. This is the same beam rifle used by the RGM-79L GM Light Armor. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :TThe standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :Technically a large rocket launcher, it fires 380mm missiles to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor can stop this weapon, but it has a slow rate of fire and a fairly little amount of ammunition. History In 0079 U.C, the RGM-79V GM Night Seeker was secretly developed for use by special forces during the third GM production run. As these teams were organized in secret, and their activities were not disclosed, the production of these specialized machines was also a confidential matter. The initial twelve mobile suits were produced by using existing GM units, but before the third GM production run the twelve GM Night Seeker were modified into RGM-79LV GM Night Seeker II. The second production run of the GM Night Seeker was conducted in the third GM production run and continued onto the fourth GM production run. The total production of the GM Night Seeker were 88 units, including 12 units of the new GM Night Seeker II units. Several GM Night Seeker units are assigned to the 033th Company to recapture Zeon military facilities. They use surprise attacks and assaults from high-altitude. The 033th Company consist of at least five GM Night Seeker units that are transported by Assault Type Gunperry which are escorted by FF-6 TIN Cod units. The 033th Company also receives additional support from the regular GM units and Depp Rog. Once the GM Night Seeker units land and take out their defenses, the GM units are sent in to capture the base. Then Depp Rogs do a final bombardment and mop up any remaining enemy forces. In U.C 0083, several GM Night Seeker belonged to the Special Forces were launched from a carrier on Gunperry aircrafts into the coast of Australia in order to stop Anavel Gato and the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" from escaping by a Zeon submarine. They tried to corner Gato with their beam javelins; however, the Zeon Ace's talent and power of the new Gundam were too overwhelmed, and they were destroyed with ease. GM Night Seeker units are still in use by the E.F.F task force by U.C 0090 - "Knight Jaeger". The leader of "Knight Jaeger", Yazan Gable, pilots a RGM-86R GM III equipped with GM Night Seeker parts and fights against Uma Lightning's Gelgoog. Variants ;*RGM-79LV GM Night Seeker II Picture Gallery 5167534579V.jpg 5256479V.jpg 549745542GN56.jpg|In MSV-R Return of Johnny Ridden GM Night Seeker Rebellion.jpg gm_NightSeeker.jpg RGM-79V.jpg Nightseeker-battleoperation2.png|In Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Rgm-79-beam spray gun.jpg|BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun rgm-79c-machinegun.jpg|HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun rx-79g-machinegun.jpg|YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun BLASH_HB-L-03N-STD_Hyper_Bazooka.jpg|BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka References 545N097.jpg 5647H56.jpg External links *RGM-79V GM Night Seeker on MAHQ